lovelive_school_idol_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakurauchi Riko
is one of the nine main characters of Love Live! Sunshine!!. She is a second year in Uranohoshi Girls' High School. She is the center of Guilty Kiss. She is voiced by Aida Rikako. Appearance Riko has long burgundy hair and yellow eyes. Background Riko is a transfer student from Akihabara, Tokyo. Personality She is a down-to-earth and modest person, and an indoor-type. She just a plain and normal high school girl. She has no confidence in being an idol and doesn't want to become one, however, her friend Chika forces her. Official Character Introduction translation credits from Love Live Wiki Official Website "I'm Sakurauchi Riko, a second year high-schooler at Uranohoshi Girls' High School. I'm just a normal transfer student from the city- Really just a plain and normal high school girl. Even though I've said that dozens of times--- that pushy Chika-chan just won't believe me and kept forcing me, and I somehow became a school idol before I realised it. That's why I totally have no confidence in being an idol but--- for the sake of everyone who resorted to relying on someone like me, it'll be great if I can lend whatever power I have. When I first came to this school in the middle of these mountains filled with oranges, there was nothing but surprise after surprise waiting for me, but now, this has become a place which I love so much. That I actually received such a special place--- My own dream is to have everyone's dreams come true. For the first time in my life, I felt like I realised that there was such a way of doing things---" Dengeki G's Magazine July 2015 Because of my father's work circumstances, I ended up moving here. From Tokyo's Akihabara to this seaside village in Shizuoka, Uchiura... At the beginning, I was a little depressed. After all, it's not that I hadn't had any experience of moving before, but it was my first time leaving Tokyo--- Changing schools after becoming a second year high-school student made me feel--- incredibly uneasy. When it was decided that I would change schools, everyone around me was full of encouragement--- "Izu City has great weather and onsens, delicious food, lots of greenery, it's a really good place". Hearing that, I, too, thought "That's right, Izu is a famous tourist location, the nearby Numazu city's guidebook also showed it as a really busy port-town, it's not that different from Tokyo, I'll be able to return once I advance to university---" Thinking that made my mood change. And then I arrived in this village. At first--- I was terribly surprised. After all--- as I expected, it was totally different from anywhere I had lived until now. There aren't a lot of people, nor that many shops either--- During night-time it turns into total darkness, and I can hear the distant sound of waves even from inside the house--- The school was on top of Mt. Mikan, at the tip of a cape. Climbing that long, long hill to reach the school was something similar to the schools I've attended up until now. But, even with the declining birth rates resulting in fewer students in schools in the city centers, Uranohoshi Girls' High School had even lesser students than that. And so, everyone had their childhood friends whom they grew up with, it was almost like the atmosphere of a family. That's why I, entering into such a situation, was really uneasy enough to have my heart pounding but--- At that moment. "Uwaah~!!! Awesome, Riko-chan, you're actually from THAT Akihabara!? Seriously!?!?! That's awesome, awesome beyond words~!!! As expected, you're super cute~!!! Yes, as I thought, this has to be fate!! Hey, hey hey hey, become a school idol with me♡" An energetic voice rained down upon me on the top of my head. "Sch-school idol!? It's impossible for someone like me!! I'm just someone who lived in Akihabara but I have no connection to anything so gorgeous, I'm just an Art Club member---" Even though I hurriedly replied, it seemed like my words went totally unheard by the other person who simply smiled brilliantly. That was my first encounter with Chika-chan. And that's where it all began--- Queries translation credits from Love Live Wiki Dengeki G's Magazine July 2015 Q1 | Your favourite words are? "It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; What is essential is invisible to the eye"--- These are words from The Little Prince written by Antoine de Saint Exupéry. Even though I like art and music--- When I came to this town, I looked up to a totally different night sky from what I would see in Tokyo, and remembered these words. Q2 | Something that felt cute to you recently? Uranohoshi Girls' High School is like a mission school, it's full of paintings, figures and decorations of angels everywhere. The entrance hall facing the courtyard has a small mural with a cute angel--- I greet it every morning. Saying "Good morning" to it makes me feel like I can work hard and face today with a smile. Q3 | What is your typical off-day schedule? Relationships * Tsushima Yoshiko * Kurosawa Ruby * Kunikida Hanamaru * Kurosawa Dia * Watanabe You * Takami Chika - Chika wanted to become a school idol so she forced Riko to do it with her. * Ohara Mari * Matsuura Kanan * Kazuno Leah * Kazuno Sarah Trivia * Her image color is light pink. * Her favorite food is Boiled Egg and Sandwich * Her disliked food is Green Pepper. Gallery Sunshine!!_character_intro_-_Sakurauchi_Riko.png Sakurauchi Riko Character Introduction July 2015.jpg October 2015 Riko You Chika.jpg Aqours Afterschool Talk Riko.png Rikoxchika.jpg Riko Chika 3.jpg Riko Chika.jpg Chika Riko.jpg Dengeki_G's_Magazine_Nov_2015_Riko.jpg Riko Chika 4.jpg Credits *Love Live Wiki – Character introduction translations References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Character in Sunshine!! Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Category:School Idol Category:Second Years Category:Member of Aqours